Fotos viejas, platos rotos, trapos sucios
by Shuls
Summary: Un historia se teje con el tiempo, a base de recuerdos, de momentos, de palabras, de miradas...Tu vida y la mia hace tiempo que se unieron, pero ahora mi sitio junto a ti parece desdibujarse entre silencios y distancia. Un fic de Tatsuki&Ichigo, merecido.
1. Prólogo: Amiga del alma

Bleach no me prtenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y bla bla bla… el caso es que espero que os guste esta maraña de recuerdos que he planeado (no muy) cuidadosamente.

**

* * *

**

**···Fotos viejas, platos rotos, trapos sucios... y, al final, siempre tú···**

**-_Prólogo:_ _Amiga del alma_-**

El sol comenzaba a filtrarse por el horizonte, y sus rayos, paulatinamente exiguos, aún tenían la fuerza suficiente para acariciar con elegancia las oscuras aguas del río.

Las sombras se dibujaban en la hierba, que se movía al compás de la suave brisa vespertina, y apenas se percibía el débil crepitar de las hojas secas que se mecían sobre ella.

Era otoño, pero pronto llegaría el invierno, y este paisaje de colores dorados y cobrizos, no tardaría en convertirse en un trozo de hielo con detalles blancos y negros. Así, como ella... como se estaba congelando una parte de su corazón, la parte que él estaba dejando vacía.

No sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba ahí de pie. Últimamente perdía la noción del tiempo con facilidad, cosa que nunca antes le había pasado... excepto en los entrenos. Pero es que le daba por pensar, por ponerse a recordar... y se daba cuenta de muchas cosas. Cosas que antes no encajaban y que ahora tenían sentido. Cosas como que él cada vez estuviera más lejos, como que la dejaran de lado, como que cada vez se distorsionara más su lugar junto a él.

Y ahí seguía, contemplando el río en su inexorable correr. Pensando en todo y en nada a la vez... Entonces su mente voló hacia el pasado, recordando un momento que ella guardaba como un doloroso secreto en su memoria, hasta el día en que se lo contó a Orihime.

El silencio fue interrumpido por el sonido cadencioso de unos pasos que se acercaban. Ella reconoció enseguida al dueño de ese caminar.

Una vez llegó hasta donde estaba ella, los dos guardaron silencio por unos instantes, hasta que Tatsuki se decidió a hablar.

-_¿Sabes? Recuerdo cuando paseabas por aquí como si estuvieses buscando algo que habías perdido...-, _hablaba suavemente, casi en susurros, pero él la entendió perfectamente, aún que le extrañó mucho la confesión_ -ya no queda nada de aquel Ichigo...- _Esto lo dijo más para ella que para que él la oyera, pero también lo escuchó, y se quedó de piedra, no solo por lo que decía, sino por la forma en la que lo decía. La miró a la cara por primera vez desde que había llegado, pero ella seguía mirando hacia el frente. -_Cómo también recuerdo que en aquél entonces, pensé que ya no quedaba nada de aquel niño llorica, pero risueño, al que apaleaba en los entrenos de karate... _

_-Eh! que tampoco era para tanto... no siempre me ganabas- _dijo intentando soliviantar el ambiente.

-_Ichigo..._- pero ella no deseaba animarse, no quería cambiar de tema. Por una vez le echaría en cara todo lo que llevaba dentro desde niña. Por una vez sería valiente también en esto... -_Has cambiado tanto... pero tú..._- No sabía cómo continuar, si era totalmente sincera, quizás las cosas nunca volverían a ser iguales...

A Ichigo este silencio le incomodó. No le gustaba nada ver a Tatsuki tan seria, tan... triste. Así que le urgió para que hablara, sabía que fuera lo que fuese lo que le ocurría, tenía que ver con él _-¿Qué¿Yo, qué?_

_-Tú nunca has contado conmigo..._- al final optó por la brusca sinceridad, era más su estilo, y de todos modos las cosas hacía mucho tiempo que no eran "iguales".

* * *

Siempre la había dejado al margen de todo, porque era el único resquicio de neutralidad que le quedaba. 

No solo era por protegerla, no solo por eso... había una razón más profunda, más egoísta... y es que ella era su apuesta segura. Siempre lo había sido. A pesar del tiempo, a pesar de las circunstancias, a pesar de todo..., ella seguía siendo Tatsuki Arisawa. Con su carácter fuerte, con su mal genio explosivo, con su vitalidad inagotable... con su sonrisa traviesa y su pelo revuelto..., como la primera vez que la vio, como la primera vez que lo dejó estirado en el tatami. Como él la recordaba desde siempre.

Ella tenía razón. Él había cambiado. Su vida estaba en constante movimiento. Y cuando deseaba encontrar paz, cuando necesitaba recordar quien era él en realidad... no un hollow, no un shinigami, no un simple humano, sino, quizá, todo a la vez... pero simplemente Ichigo... entonces, era cuando acudía a ella. Volvía a centrarse en Karakura, volvía al colegio..., pero, sobre todo, volvía a ella. Su amiga de la infancia, su primera rival... La que desde siempre estuvo a su lado pero nunca llegó a entrar en su mundo. Porque él no podía permitírselo... porque él necesitaba que así fuera. Porque Tatsuki era el nombre que daba equilibrio a su vida.

* * *

-_No es que no sepa que puedo contar contigo...- _dijo el pelirrojo apartando la mirada. 

_-¿Entonces?_

_-El problema es que lo sé demasiado bien._

_-¿Qué quieres decir?- _respondió contrariada.

Ichigo se metió las manos en los bolsillos y empezó a caminar.

-_¡Ichigo!- _gritó la morena_ -¡Ichigo mírame!- _empezaba a enfadarse. _-¡Te estoy hablando!_

Ichigo paró pero sin darse la vuelta –_No pienso involucrarte en todo esto._

_-¡Ah!. ¿No piensas involucrarme...?- _ironizó incrédula -_¿Y qué hay de Orihime?. ¿Qué hay de Sado y de Ishida?_

_-Yo no les he metido en esto-. _El shinigami hablaba con pasmosa frialdad, cosa que hacía aumentar la crispación de la chica.

_-Puede que no, pero yo soy la única que está al margen de todo. ¡De todo!. ¿Por qué ellos sí pueden y yo no?- _gritó exasperada.

_-Ya te lo he dicho-_ dijo mostrándole su perfil. -_Yo no les he metido en esto. Además, tú misma lo estás diciendo, ya tengo suficiente con preocuparme por ellos. ¿No pretenderás que también esté pendiente de ti...?_

_-¿Qué estás insinuando?- _dijo dejándole casi con la palabra en la boca._ -¡Que soy una carga?. Te lo advierto Kurosaki¡ni se te ocurra pensarlo! Sabes de sobras que yo soy fuerte._

_-¡Ja ja!- _acompaño la fría carcajada con una mueca que no le hizo ni pizca de gracia a la morena -_No, no lo eres._

_-¡¡Sí lo soy!!_

_-¡¡¡Pues no lo suficiente!!!. ¡Maldita sea!- _estalló el pelirrojo dándose la vuelta del todo para encararla.

_-Ichigo...- _siseo Tatsuki con una mezcla de seriedad y rabia, _-¿cuánto es "lo sufienente" para ti?_

Ichigo giró la cara rehuyendo esa mirada tan penetrante y cristalina.

-_Nunca será lo suficiente¿verdad? No, tratándose de mi...- _apretó los puños con fuerza, clavándose las uñas. –_Si no me quieres a tú lado dilo claro._

Kurosaki la miró con la incredulidad patente en su mirada -_¿Cómo puedes ser tan torpe, Arisawa? No has entendido nada... Pero en una cosa sí que tienes razón, nunca será lo suficiente tratándose de ti._

Tatsuki encajó los dientes con rabia, y sin decir más, ahora era ella la que se dio la vuelta para marcharse. Pero, antes de poder dar más de tres pasos, una mano poderosa se posó en su hombro deteniéndola en seco.

_-¿Por qué eres tan cabezona? Me alegra que en todos estos años no hayas cambiado, pero a veces no resulta tan práctico..._

_-Sí que he cambiado Ichigo, hay cosas que han cambiado..._- la voz le temblaba -_pero tú no quieres darte cuenta._

No le vio la cara, pero tampoco le hizo falta para saber lo que ocurría... –_No, de eso ya me he dado cuenta, porque Tatsuki Arisawa llorando, no es algo que jamás hubiera imaginado presenciar._

Ella se restregó los ojos con fuerza y se giró hecha una furia _-¡¿Quién está llorando, idiota!?_- Pero entonces vio a Ichigo sonriéndole, una sonrisa que distaba mucho de su usual mueca de arrogancia e ironía. Una sonrisa genuina en la que, por un segundo, creyó ver reflejado a SU pequeño Ichigo. Hacía tantos, tantos años que no veía una igual...

Entonces él agachó su rostro hasta hacer que sus frentes chocaran -_¿Crees que puedo, ni siquiera pensar, en la idea de perder a mi amiga del alma?_

Por si Tatsuki no estaba lo suficiente sonrojada, ahora el calor que arrasaba sus mejillas creía que la iba a derretir, y lo peor es que no había forma de disimularlo ante esos ojos de ámbar que la miraban a escasos centímetros.

Se apartó de golpe, e intentando no tartamudear, dijo –_¿Tú-tú que? No seas ridículo Ichigo..._

Pero él simplemente amplio su sonrisa, y para mayor sorpresa de Tatsuki, le cogió de la mano y empezó a caminar –_Vamos, que te acompaño a casa._

_-A... ¿a casa?-_ intentó digerir aún perpleja, dejándose arrastrar por Ichigo.

_-Sí, te acompaño hasta tu casa. ¿No querrás pasar aquí la noche? _

Emprendieron el camino, y ninguno de los dos decía nada, a pesar de que por dentro llevaban un mar de caos. Demasiadas dudas y pensamientos confusos, y demasiadas respuestas que daba miedo adivinar.

Aún así, Tatsuki no estaba pendiente del recorrido, y era extraño, porque ella siempre tenía que controlarlo todo, pero ahora, Ichigo podría estar llevándola en la dirección contraria a su casa que ella no se habría dado cuenta... y es que, no podía apartar la vista de su mano. De su mano entrelazada con la del pelirrojo. Él no la había soltado, pero ella tampoco quería soltarla.

De pronto recordó el nombre que le había dado Ichigo, y no pudo contenerse, quería saber a qué se refería. _-¿"Amiga del alma"?- _demando suavemente, casi con timidez, algo que a Kurosaki le sonó extrañamente adorable en ella.

Él detuvo la marcha y se llevo la mano libre a la nuca –_Bueno... no tengo muy claro el concepto... pero sé que eso e lo que eres tú para mi–, _entonces se giró a mirarla –_mi amiga del alma._

Ella se volvió a sonrojar furiosamente y esto provocó que Ichigo sonriera de nuevo.

_-Oye, Tatsuki¿qué soy yo para ti?_

_-Pues no lo sé. Yo no pierdo el tiempo pensando en esas tonterías...- _mintió.

_-Ya..._- susurró algo decepcionado. Y siguieron con su camino.

**

* * *

**

N.A.: Esta claro el tema¿no? Lo que sigue a este cap son una serie de pequeños retales de lo que podrían haber sido momentos entre ellos dos. Momentos inventados por mi, por supuesto, pero que no tienen pq no encajar en la historia original. Claro que el final será a mi gusto, cosa evidente también¿verdad?

Visto lo visto en mis anteriores fics de Bleach... no creo que reciba muchos RR, pero de todos modos, os animo a que me deis vuestra opinión.

Un saludo, **Marie.**


	2. CapI: La bruja del agua

Bueno, ya lo sabéis, Bleach no me pertenece, de ser así, yo hubiera hecho una historia mucho mejor…

…¡era broma¡era broma! Pero eso sí, hubiera cambiado unas cuantas cosas, sobre todo en lo referente a las parejas… ejem ejem. Creo que mejor os dejo con la historia.

* * *

**···Fotos viejas, platos rotos, trapos sucios... y, al final, siempre tú···**

**-_Cap. I:_ _La bruja del agua_-**

El sol hacía ya rato que se había colado por el horizonte, pero eso no impedía que el agobio del caluroso día de verano siguiera coleteando por un rato más.

La algarabía de las calles poco a poco iba mermando, pero aún persistían rescoldos de alegría en los pequeños grupitos de alumnos que iban de vuelta a casa.

Sí, hoy había sido el último día de clases, y como tal, en casi todos los colegios e institutos de Karakura, habían organizado festivales, con los cuales se daba por concluido un nuevo curso repleto de historias para recordar.

Dos sombras caminaban por la ribera, eran un niño y una niña de unos trece años. Ella iba con la cara de un dudoso color mortecino (a medio quitar de tanto restregarse) y ojos y labios pintados de negro. Un negro penetrante, que en los costados de sus párpados se perfilaba en sinuosas líneas enroscadas en formas inverosímiles. El traje, que también era negro, estaba compuesto por una sola pieza que se dejaba caer desde sus hombros hasta sus tobillos, aferrándose a su cuerpo por unos lazos color sangre atados a su cintura y sus brazos. Sencillo, pero efectivo. Era una bruja perfecta.

El chico, en cambio...

-_¡¿Pero como puedes tener tanto morro?!_

-_¿Morro?. ¿Por qué?_

_-¡¿Cómo que por qué?!- _retrucó ella indignada.

-_¿Es que he hecho algo malo?- _preguntó el pelirrojo con una extraña mezcla de inocencia e indiferencia.

-_Vamos a ver, tío... ¿es que tú eres tonto o qué?-_ La muchacha se paró en seco con semblante exasperado. -_Te dicen que hacemos una fiesta de disfraces y tú vas y apareces sin disfrazar. Si a ti eso no te parece tener mucha cara, ya me dirás._

_-Ah! Ahora lo entiendo...- _dijo mientras se giraba para mirarla, y cogiendo la cámara que llevaba colgada del cuello continuó –_Pero sí que voy disfrazado¿no lo ves? Voy de fotógrafo._

_-¡¡Pero eso no es un disfraz!!_

_-¡Cómo que no¿Es que yo acaso soy fotógrafo?_

_-No, pero..._

_-Pues ya está- _se apresuró a cortarla, cruzándose de brazos en una infantil pose triunfal.

_-No, Ichigo, las cosas no van así-_ dijo ella empezando a enfadarse de verdad

_-Lo que te pasa a ti es que te da rabia que tú vayas con esas pintas-_ dijo mientras la señalaba en un gesto despectivo, -_ y yo haya encontrado un disfraz mucho más simple._

_-Serás imbécil... ¡Kurosaki eres un idiota!-_ le grito mientras se dirigía con paso firme hacia el agua. Lo que más le molestaba era que tuviera toda la razón.

_-¡Qué¿Tat-Tatsuki a dónde vas?-_ comenzaba a preocuparse por la tozudez de su amiga, él no pretendía enfadarla, solo bromeaba.

_-¡Déjame en paz!- _se había quitado los zapatos y empezaba a introducirse en el rio.

_-¡Tatsuki¡Tatsuki quieres venir aquí!- _Ichigo le gritaba mientras corría a alcanzarla, pero no se hubo mojado el primer pie cuando Arisawa se detuvo y se agachó cogiendo agua en sus manos. Se restregó bien la cara para quitarse el maquillaje y el pelirrojo suspiró aliviado. No sabía muy bien porqué, pero se había puesto muy nervioso. Asustado, quizá.

Mientras la observaba desde la orilla frotarse la cara con tanta rabia y vehemencia (ya que el enfado no se le había ido aún, por supuesto) se le ocurrió una idea. _–¡Ey, bruja del agua!_

La morena se giró enfadada para replicarle algo a gritos pero de pronto...

_Flash! Click!_

_-¡¡Que haces Ichigo!!- _tronó encolerizada.

* * *

Sí, lo recordaba bien. Después de eso ella le estuvo persiguiendo como una posesa con la clara intención de meterle una paliza, pero él corría más. Y por suerte, cuando consiguió alcanzarle, estaba tan cansada que para lo único que tubo fuerzas fue para darle una colleja antes de que los dos se dejaran caer exhaustos sobre la fresca hierba de la ribera. 

Ichigo la miró de reojo mientras caminaban, aún permanecía algo detrás de él, y él tiraba de ella por la mano que los unía. A pesar de los años parecía que la cosa no había cambiado mucho, y ese pensamiento le hizo gracia.

Se preguntó por un momento si Tatsuki recordaría ese día, y si se acordaría de la foto que le hizo, aún que nunca le enseñó el resultado. Y tampoco es que estuviera muy seguro de que ella quisiera verla, quizá solo serviría para reavivar una furia añeja...

Ichigo recordaba perfectamente la foto, ya que la había contemplado miles de veces. El encuadre había quedado ligeramente en diagonal, pero ella salía justo en el centro. Estaba algo encorvada sobre el agua, aún con las manos haciendo de cuenco mientras el líquido se le escurría entre los dedos; sumergida hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas. El rostro lo tenía girado hacía él, y por suerte (o por desgracia) ya se había quitado la mayor parte del maquillaje, menos el de los ojos, que al haberse mojado le corría por las mejillas como gruesas lágrimas negras. Sin pretenderlo, la foto quedó objetivamente perfecta, porque la luna, que esa noche estaba en fase creciente, se reflejaba en el agua haciendo que la silueta de Tatsuki quedara recortada contra la luz plateada, confiriendo un brillo especial a su piel, como si resplandeciera.

Sí, esa foto le encantaba. Lo que ella nunca supo es que esa foto adornaba su mesita de noche (eso sí, dentro del cajón), junto con la foto de su madre. Y por un momento, mientras miraba de reojo a la muchacha que llevaba de la mano, se preguntó si algún día se lo haría saber.

* * *

**N.A.: **Pues aquí está el primer capítulo, es decir, el primer recuerdo. Espero que os haya gustado! Pero sobre todo, ya sabéis, RR, RR y más RR!!!

Un agradecimiento especial a EsuuRu, eres muy amable, me he puesto colorada, que lo sepas (jeje).

Un saludo, **Marie.**


	3. CapII: La sombra del viento

Bleach no me pertenece, ni ninguno de sus personajes y bla bla bla… de todos modos, espero que os guste este nuevo "recuerdo", que me he inventado yo, pero "recuerdo" al fin y al cabo.

**

* * *

**

**···Fotos viejas, platos rotos, trapos sucios... y, al final, siempre tú···**

**-_ Cap. II:_ _La sombra del viento _-**

Era uno de esos días tristes. Las nubes cubrían un cielo demasiado azul, y el aplomo de ese algodón alquitranado pesaba lo mismo que grandes losas de mármol. Lo único que acompañaba ese ambiente de soledad, era el ulular sibilante del viento con su melancólica entonación.

Tatsuki había subido a la azotea a la hora del almuerzo, y se encontraba acuclillada en un rincón, con el bento aún sin abrir. No tenía apetito.

Ella sabía perfectamente que día era hoy, y sabía que Ichigo faltaría a clase, pero aún y así, al entrar al aula, lo primero que hizo fue buscarlo con la mirada. Por supuesto, no lo encontró. Y algo cayó con la gravedad de una bala de cañón sobre su estómago.

Hacia cinco años que su madre había muerto, pero él seguía practicando el mismo ritual. Año tras año. Un par de días antes perdía su gracia natural, se volvía solitario y callado, luego desaparecía por un día, y cuando volvía había perdido por completo su aura.

Tatsuki odiaba verlo así. Odiaba recordarlo como un niño solo, desamparado y sin rumbo. Como aquellos días interminables en los que iba a buscarlo a la orilla del río, pero nunca se atrevía a llegar hasta él. Parecía tan triste, parecía tan pequeño... Y ella lo único que hacía era mirarlo desde lejos, acompañarlo con su presencia, a pesar de que quizás, él no se daba ni cuenta.

Cuando Kurosaki por fin volvió al colegio, ella se percató de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, aún que nunca se lo dijo. Y cuando regresó al dojo, Tatsuki se sintió inmensamente feliz. Pero la sombra seguía planeando sobre él, nunca volvió a ser el mismo niño risueño, y poco a poco, con el paso de los años, fue desapareciendo su sonrisa despreocupada, remplazada por un rictus serio y hermético que a penas dejaba descifrar lo que pensaba, si no era su deseo.

Pero volviendo a ese día gris, en la azotea, Tatsuki deseó con todas sus fuerzas que Ichigo fuera feliz. Quería que aquel niño que conoció con una sonrisa de querubín en la cara, recuperara de algún modo toda la alegría que le habían robado.

La chiquilla de cabello revuelto se puso de pie, y se aferró con fuerza a la verja. Apretó sus dientes con rabia, y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla. Luego, cuando aflojó el agarre que ya se marcaba como surcos encarnados en las palmas de sus manos, susurró contra el viento –_No estas solo, Ichigo. Estoy aquí. _

Y en ese momento, en el cementerio, una bocanada de aire chocó contra el rostro de un muchacho pelirrojo que estaba frente a una lápida en compañía de su padre y de dos niñas revoltosas, haciendo que su pelo se alborotara, y que, por instinto, dirigiera una mirada hacia el cielo. Sus ojos estaban empañados por la tristeza, pero una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en sus labios. _¿Por qué sabiendo que era el culpable, sentía que nadie le echaba la culpa?.¿Por qué sentía como si alguien pretendiera liberarle de su pecado? No quería misericordia, solo quería que todo volviera a ser como antes. Pero eso..., era imposible._

·'o'·

Al día siguiente, Ichigo regresó a clase. Nadie preguntó nada. Todos fingieron normalidad, "aquí no ha pasado nada", ese parecía ser su lema, y eso a Tatsuki le daba muchísima rabia. Dónde quedaba la preocupación por lo que le había ocurrido a un compañero de clase, dónde el interés por los problemas de los demás, por ayudar… todo el mundo se desentendía. Todos actuaban como si nada. Todos, menos él, que se cubría con su manto de sombra, con su rígida seriedad.

A la hora del almuerzo Tatsuki lo buscó para darle los apuntes del día anterior, y tal y como esperaba, no lo encontró por ningún rincón. Ni dentro del aula, ni con sus amigos (ese par de descerebrados que solo pensaban en cosas pervertidas y que irritaban tanto a Arisawa), ni jugando a fútbol… nada. Así que subió a la azotea, desde el principio sabía que lo encontraría allí, pero ella nunca perdía la esperanza de que Ichigo, algún día, pudiera superarlo.

Abrió la puerta y la luz le hizo entrecerrar los ojos. Se apoyó un memento en la pared mientras recuperaba el aliento (es que toda la búsqueda la había hecho a la carrera), y pasándose una mano por la barbilla miró alrededor.

Allí estaba, dándole la espalda. De pie, observando el horizonte, o la nada, tal vez… Tatsuki se acercó en silencio, se quedó unos pasos detrás de él, esperando que dijera algo, que diera algún indicio de vida, algo que le dijera que no sobraba allí.

Pero nada pasó. El permanecía quieto, envuelto por esa cortina transparente e impermeable, pero que ella percibía con tanta claridad. Y se sentía rechazada, pero era mucho más terca de lo muy terca que parecía en realidad, y si la ocasión lo ameritaba, podía serlo mucho más…

Estiró su brazo con los apuntes en la mano, rozando la espalda de Ichigo con la libreta. Era una simple excusa, ella lo sabía, suponía que él lo sabía, pero… ¿qué más le daba? Tan solo quería estar junto a él, acompañarle en esos momentos de tristeza impenitente.

Tomó aire, se armó de valor, y finalmente habló **–**_Aquí tienes los deberes…_- No hubo respuesta. –_También te he hecho un resumen de…_

_-Déjame._

_-¿Qué?- _Dio un par de pasos hasta ponerse a su lado. Podía verle ese perfil tan recto, tan duro… tan diferente del resto de chicos de su edad.

Él no la miró antes de contestarle –_He dicho que te vayas. Déjame en paz Arisawa._

Tatsuki le miró boquiabierta durante unos segundos, soportando ese silencio, hasta que… -_¡Cómo puedes tener tanto morro!. ¡Encima de que me preocupo por ti…!_

_-Yo no te he pedido nada- _contestó con voz monótona.Y de repente recibió una sacudida, ella le había golpeado con la libreta y le miraba desafiante.

-_A mi no me hables así Kurosaki- _Ichigo la observó casi indiferente y luego se giró en dirección a la puerta, pero entonces recibió una patada que le hizo acabar en el suelo. –_No te largues si te estoy hablando. ¿Qué falta de respeto es esa?_

El pelirrojo se puso en pie hecho una furia -_¡¡Me has golpeado por la espalda!!_

_-Sí, lo he hecho. ¿Y qué?- _le contestó en tono altanero.

-_¿Cómo que "y qué"? Eso es de cobardes- _Gritó muy enfadado.

_-¿De cobardes? Tú eres el que me da la espalda mientras le hablo._

_-¡Perdona, pero no hay nada de que hablar!- _Le replicó indignado y a gritos

Tatsuki se quedó callada un segundo, enfrentándose a él cara a cara. Y de repente, su gesto de fastidio desapareció por completo, dando paso a una risa dulce y contagiosa, que pocas veces se podía descubrir en ella _–Hay que ver, Ichigo… te enfadas por nada._

El pelirrojo se la quedó mirando perplejo, sin decir nada. Entonces ella se le acercó y le extendió la libreta, y esta vez él la aceptó.

En silencio aún, Tatsuki siguió caminando hasta alcanzar la puerta, y fue entonces cuando Ichigo pronunció su nombre. Un escalofrío la recorrió entera hasta instalarse en su pecho. Se giró para mirarlo, con una sensación muy rara en el estómago.

_-Gracias- _fue la simple palabra que utilizó el muchacho, pero tras ella había todo un mundo de oraciones que ella supo comprender. Al fin y al cabo, le conocía demasiado bien.

Tatsuki asintió con la cabeza, y finalmente salió de la azotea, y una vez hubo cerrado la puerta el nudo de su garganta se aflojó y cientos de lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. _¿Por qué era tan difícil conservar la felicidad?.¿Por qué no podía guardar la sonrisa que Ichigo acababa de regalarle en una cajita, para poder devolvérsela cada vez que la perdiera de nuevo?_

* * *

La chica levantó la vista de sus manos entrelazadas, para posarla en el perfil del pelirrojo que arrastraba de ella. 

Ella había visto a Ichigo crecer y evolucionar, hasta convertirse en el hombre que era hoy. Con sus cosas buenas, que las tenía, y con sus cosas malas, que eran muchas. Pero con todo lo que habían vivido juntos, todo lo que habían pasado y todo lo que habían conseguido superar, él se había convertido en una de las personas más importantes de su vida. "_¿Sólo eso?.¿Una de las personas más importantes?_" Mientras rememoraba la escena que acababa de vivir hacia unos minutos... la cercanía de Ichigo, sus palabras, su sonrisa... una sensación extraña la traspasó entera hasta instalarse en el centro de su pecho, exactamente igual que aquella vez en la azotea, dónde, después de tantos años sin verla aparecer en su rostro, Ichigo le regalo (por primera vez desde que su madre murió), esa sonrisa que le llenaba el corazón. Y una frase se repetía incansable en su mente "_¿Qué soy yo para ti?_" .

Tatsuki se puso nerviosa, no era bueno pensar tanto... Pero el caso es que lo había hecho, y ahora estaba nerviosa, incómoda... pero no sabía si era con Ichigo o con ella misma, así que soltó su mano de la del chico, y el se giró sorprendido.

-_¿Qué pasa?_

_-Na-nada¿qué va a pasar?-_Ichigo levantó una ceja a modo de pregunta, pero antes de que dijera nada, la morena se apresuró en contestar –_Es que me ha entrado una piedra en la bamba.-_ _"Vaya excusa más mierda, por el amor de Dios...", _pensaba mientras se agachaba para quitarse la zapatilla.

Una vez acabó con el teatro volvió a ponerse de pie. -_¿Ya está?-_ Inquirió el pelirrojo con escepticismo.

-_Eh... sí, sí.- _"_Tranquilízate Tatsuki, tranquilízate. Solo es Ichigo, solo es Ichigo..._" Se iba repitiendo mentalmente.

_-Pues vamos- _Y diciendo esto la volvió a coger de la mano, a lo que Arisawa reaccionó poniéndose como un tomate, pero como él miraba hacia delante, no se dio cuenta. O eso creía ella

* * *

N.A.: Bueno pues nada, siento el retraso... pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Espero que os guste... y haber si recibo comentarios interesantes. ¡Me encanta recibir comentarios interesantes! 

Una mención honorífica para Soni, SorasakuHermi (vaya nik chikiya!) y, por supuestisísimo a Mifan (lo de FY ya lo comentaremos tú y yo…).

Un saludo, **Marie**.


	4. CapIII: Corazón de fuego

Este cap esta dedicado única y exclusivamente a mi prima **Mariló**, en honor a sus preciosos 18 añitos.

Por cierto, Bleach no me pertenece y bla bla bla...

* * *

**···Fotos viejas, platos rotos, trapos sucios... y, al final, siempre tú···**

**-_ Cap. III:_ _Corazón de fuego _-**

-_Venga! Levántate!_

El chico que estaba tirado en el tatami se incorporó, restregándose con enfado el rastro de sangre de su labio. -_¡¿Quieres tranquilizarte?!_

_-Que sea un entreno no quiere decir que tengamos que comportarnos como nenazas-._ Le contestó su oponente mirándole desde arriba con una maquiavélica sonrisa pintada en la boca.

-_Arisawa, afloja un poco- _exhortó el sensei interviniendo en el combate. –_No nos interesa tener a nadie lesionado para el campeonato del mes que viene._

Ella hizo un gesto con la cabeza, con seriedad y respeto, hacia su sensei, que dando la vuelta se dirigió hacia otro lado para supervisar otros combates. Luego, girándose hacia su rival, le dio la mano para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, pero volviendo a poner esa sonrisa en su rostro le dijo –_Vamos, Ichigo, no irás a decirme que después de la paliza que me han explicado que le metiste a los tíos esos que molestaban a Sado¿esto es lo mejor que puedes ofrecerme? _

-_La gente habla demasiado, y no siempre dicen la verdad._

_-Sí, claro... pero en este caso yo sé que no es mentira. Además, con lo que me he esforzado para que Kojiro-sensei te diera permiso..._

_-Sí, pero yo no te he pedido que lo hicieras._

_-A lo mejor tú no hechas de menos los entrenos, pero yo si hecho de menos competir contigo._

_-¿Por qué¿Por qué antes podías ganarme?_

_-No, no es por eso y tú lo sabes, además yo... eh!, un momento, un momento- _dijo acercándose a él peligrosamente -_¿Qué has querido decir con "antes"¿Es que crees que ahora no puedo ganarte?- _Ichigo no respondió, pero se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con arrogancia._ –Mira chaval, que yo sepa, de momento, el único que ha reposado su asqueroso trasero sobre este tatami has sido tú, y de eso tan solo ha pasado un minuto._

_-Sí, pero eso es porque no me lo estaba tomando en serio, aunque veo que tú sí._

Ui… se avecinaba una tormenta. Para provocar a Tatskuki, normalmente no hacía falta esforzarse demasiado, pero igualmente parecía que Ichigo hoy tenía ganas de guerra, porque lo estaba haciendo a conciencia.-_Mira Kurosaki… será mejor que no juegues con fuego, porque los niñatos como tú…- _se acercó hasta posar el dedo con el que le señalaba sobre su pecho -_tienden a quemarse.-_Y una mueca terrible se instaló en su rostro.

-_¿A, sí? Eso habrá que verlo…- _Le devolvió el gesto con otra sonrisa igual de ladina.

Los dos se colocaron en posición de combate y… la batalla dio inicio.

Hacía unos cuantos años que Ichigo había abandonado el dojo, y es cierto que cuando lo hizo ya le había ganado algún combate a la "indestructible" (como la llamaban sus compañeros de karate) Tatsuki, pero desde ese entonces ella no había abandonado nunca el entreno, ni las competiciones, de hecho ya empezaba a hacerse un nombre a nivel nacional (a pesar de que, por la edad, era más conocida en las categorías inferiores). Pero no era tonta, y aunque Ichigo había dejado el karate de lado, ella podía darse perfecta cuenta de que su fuerza había aumentado.

No sabía cómo explicarlo… pero recientemente había notado un cambio en su amigo de la infancia, sobre todo desde que apareció esa chica nueva…, Kuchiki, se llamaba, Kuchiki Rukia. Sí, había notado un cambio en él, como un incremento de poder, o algo así… no sabía bien lo que era, pero sabía que era "algo"; además, no era en lo único en lo que Ichigo estaba cambiando últimamente… Ya no hablaba tanto con ella, en cambio, pasaba demasiado tiempo con esa tal Rukia. Así que le propuso que se viniera a un entreno, "_cómo en los viejos tiempos"_, le había dicho. Y después de repetírselo varias veces, él acabó aceptando (cabe decir que ella tenía sus trucos para convencerle… eran ya muchos años de amistad).

Y ahí estaban ahora, Arisawa cogiendo aire mientras se frotaba el brazo izquierdo con un gesto de dolor, y Kurosaki agachado agarrándose el abdomen con los brazos.

-_¿Qué? Ya has tenido suficiente muchachito…_- dijo Tatsuki entrecortadamente.

-_¿Suficiente, yo?_- contestó poniéndose de pie. –_Primero mírate, y luego hablamos… Eres tú la que no puede seguir con el combate._

_-¿Eso crees?- _poniéndose en posición de ataque continuo –_Pues prepárate, porque te voy a demostrar lo equivocado que estás-. _Diciendo esto se lanzo hacia él intentando alcanzarle en el hombro izquierdo con la mano derecha, pero él logro esquivarla, no sin cierta dificultad. Luego contraatacó con una patada dirigida a su estómago, pero ella se giró a tiempo para lograr que él golpeara el aire y perdiera estabilidad, lo que aprovechó haciendo medio giro más y clavándole el codo en la espalda, con lo que Ichigo cayó al suelo estrepitosamente.

Entonces, muy confiada en que ya había acabado el combate, Tatsuki bajó la guardia, pero Ichigo se medio incorporó súbitamente, haciendo un barrido extraordinariamente rápido que provocó que la chica cayera de espaldas en un duro golpe contra el tatami.

A estas alturas de la pelea, la mayoría de los alumnos del dojo estaban alrededor de la pareja admirándoles boquiabiertos.

Arisawa no tardó en ponerse de pie de un salto muy ágil, pero en su cara se vislumbraba el cansancio, e Ichigo, que ya la estaba esperando de pie, le dio la bienvenida con el borde de su mano derecha incrustándose contara su costado, a lo que Tatsuki cayó clavando una rodilla en el suelo, sujetándose el costado y apretando sus dientes con fuerza.

-_¿Qué? Ahora si que hemos acabado,¿no?_

_-Maldito Ichigo…-_ siseo con furia -_¡No voy a permitir que me ganes!_- Y con ese grito volvió a ponerse en pie, en su habitual pose de inicio, mirándole a la cara con claro gesto de enfado. Kurosaki sonrió con prepotencia y se preparó también para continuar con el combate.

Pero justo cuando se iban a lanzar el uno contra el otro, el sensei se interpuso con las manos en alto. –_Se acabó. Por hoy ya es suficiente-._ Luego, mirando hacia la morena, continuo con voz severa, –_Creí haber expresado con claridad que no quería combates serios, y mucho menos que acabarais lesionándoos. ¿O no es así, Arisawa? _

Tatsuki apretó los puños con fuerza y agachó la cabeza. Era la primera vez que el maestro la regañaba. –_Disculpe, lo siento mucho sensei._

_-Bien. Por hoy ha acabado la clase, podéis marcharos._

Todos, incluso Ichigo, se pusieron en fila e hicieron un saludo formal, luego se marcharon a los vestuarios.

·'O'·

Cuando Tatsuki salió del dojo no esperaba encontrarse con Ichigo, pero allí estaba. Apoyado en la pared, con su sempiterno gesto de indiferencia (aún que esta vez en su cara, seria por definición, también había una herida en el labio inferior), le estaba esperando su amigo de la infancia. Su mejor amigo en realidad, aunque nunca se lo había dicho.

Él notó enseguida que ella estaba allí, porque desde que eran pequeños Tatsuki siempre había usado el mismo champú. Uno con un olor dulzón, como de flores, que le provocaba una sensación agradable en la nariz, posiblemente era lo único femenino que se le podía atribuir a la chica de pelo desordenado…

-_¡Ey, Tatsuki! Te acompaño a casa._

_-No hace falta, gracias-._ Dijo pasando de largo.

-_¡Oh, vamos!. ¿No me digas que te has enfadado porque te he ganado?- _Le recriminó mientras la seguía.

Ella se giró como un acto reflejo –_¡¡¡Tú no has ganado nada!!!. ¡Kojiro-sensei ha interrumpido el combate!_- Aun que ella era plenamente consciente de que no tenía posibilidades de salir victoriosa de esa plea. Realmente Ichigo había cambiado, y mucho.

_-¡Ah! Entonces, por lo que estás enfadada, es porque te ha regañado delante de todos-_ se burló el pelirrojo.

Ella encajó las mandíbulas con fuerza y se giró para seguir con su camino -_¡Eres un idiota!- _Lo que le enfadaba realmente es que, si ahora Ichigo era más fuerte que ella… ella ya no podría hacer nada por él. Sentía como si ya no fuera capaz de protegerlo… y eso le frustraba. _-¡Déjame en paz Ichigo!. ¡¿Y quieres dejar de seguirme?!_

Él le dio alcance, y le contestó con simpleza _–Lo haré. Cuando lleguemos a tú casa._

Ella le miró conteniendo su furia –_Eres odioso._

_-Lo sé. Yo también te quiero…_

_-¡Quien ha dicho nada de querer?. ¡He dicho que te odio!. ¡Eres tonto o qué?_

_-Ya, ya… Pero sordo no soy._

_-Vete a la mierda¿Por qué lo has oído, no?_

_-Tatsuki… no es bueno tener sentimientos tan negativos…_

_-Ichigo, no me toques las pelotas…- _dijo amenazadoramente.

_-¡Vaya, y yo sin saberlo!_

_-¿El qué?_

_-¡Que en realidad eres un tío!-_ consiguió decir entre risas.

A Tatsuki se le hinchó peligrosamente la vena de la frente, y pegando un alarido salió corriendo tras él para meterle una paliza.

Y así continuaron todo el camino hasta llegar a casa de los Arisawa, entre risas, bromas y peleas, y lo más curioso de todo es que se llevaban sorprendentemente bien.

* * *

Poco más de dos años había pasado desde el día de su último combate. Lo recordaba perfectamente. Desde entonces Ichigo no quiso volver a pelear con ella. Si él había deseado aumentar su poder, era para proteger a la gente, no para machacarla. Y lo que estaba claro es que, aún que Tatsuki era fuerte, no podía con él. Además, Ichigo sabía perfectamente que si había algo que ella odiaba, era sentirse débil. Por una parte estaba su orgullo, y por otra, ese deseo de proteger a los que no podían hacerlo por si mismos. Tatsuki era así, él la conocía muy bien, y ese era uno de los motivos por los cuales la admiraba tanto. En cierta forma, era de ella de quién había aprehendido esa necesidad de proteger a los débiles. Ella siempre había tenido un alma justiciera, incluso antes de que él adquiriera esa especie de obligación de salvaguardar la vida de los que amaba. 

Ichigo la miró de reojo. Aún continuaba algo sonrojada porque le había cogido de la mano… a veces era muy divertido chincharla; ella enseguida sentía vergüenza. Pero claro, como era tan orgullosa intentaba disimularlo.

El pelirrojo volvió a sonreír mirando de nuevo hacia el frente. En su vida actual, había muy pocos momentos en los que se podía permitir sentirse tan relajado como ahora, y se daba cuenta de que casi siempre eran momentos que compartía con ella.

-_Oi! Ichigo, ya puedes soltarme, que no me voy a ir a ningún lado…_

El aludido se giró sorprendido¡estaba aún más colorada que antes!, y rehuía mirarlo a los ojos. –_Bueno…, lo haré, pero cuando lleguemos a tú casa_-. Le enseñó una sonrisa traviesa, y volvió a tirar de ella continuando con su camino, ya faltaba poco para llegar.

-_Eres odioso…- _refunfuñó entre dientes, sin embargo, muy en el fondo (y no tan al fondo, quizás) se alegraba de que no le hubiera hecho caso.

-_Ya, ya…Yo también te quiero._

Tatsuki volvió a sonrojarse -_¡Quién ha dicho nada de querer? Lo que he dicho es que te…- _se calló al instante y paro en seco.

-_¿Qué pasa ahora?_- Dijo Kurosaki parándose también.

La morena se llevó el dedo índice (de la mano libre) a la boca, y después de pensarlo durante unos segundos dijo muy seriamente –_Creo que ya he vivido esto antes… _

Y el pelirrojo estalló en carcajadas. Era innegable que adoraba su compañía; a estas alturas, no podía imaginarse una vida sin ella.

* * *

N.A.: He aquí otro cap. ¿Qué tal? Espero recibir algun RR más que en el cap anterior pq vamos... ya se que los artistas suelen ser incomprendidos y tal... pero no me gusta pensar que no hay más que una persona a la que le interese el fic... es muy triste... mucho... 

¡VOY A LLORAR!

Un saludo, **Marie**.


	5. CapIV: Elegía nocturna a la tierra

Bleach no es de mi propiedad y bla bla bla...

Éste es el último cap que consiste en los recuerdos. Es decir, que es el penúltimo cap., el siguiente será el cap final. ¡Espero que os guste!

* * *

**···Fotos viejas, platos rotos, trapos sucios... y, al final, siempre tú···**

**-_ Cap. IV:_ _Elegía nocturna a la tierra _-**

Era una noche de verano como tantas otras, calurosa pero apacible. Lo único que tenía de singular, es que era la noche que ponía fin a la última salida que realizarían, como clase, los alumnos de último curso del instituto Keitan de Karakura.

Después de someterlo a votación, la clase acordó que como salida de fin de curso se irían de acampada una semana a las montañas. Hoy había sido el último día; un día agitado, divertido y lleno de emociones. Momentos que les quedarían grabados en el corazón, para poder revivirlos en su memoria cuando el tiempo y las distancias pusieran barreras entre ellos.

Pues bien, era de noche (y bastante tarde, cabe remarcar), pero para Tatsuki, que compartía tienda con Inoue y Rukia, dormir no era una opción fácil. Y no es que no tuviera sueño, era más bien que no le era permitido conciliarlo.

¿Los motivos? Muy sencillos, y tenían nombre y apellidos: Orihime Inoue. Esta chica era un torbellino hasta cuando dormía.

Las demás noches ya habían sido moviditas, pero esta, con el estrés de ser el último día, se llevaba la palma. Orihime tenía sueños demasiado intensos, y por eso no paraba quieta mientras dormia; algo relacionado con ríos, carreras y bates de béisbol, por lo que había logrado traducir de sus balbuceos, porque, oh sí, también halaba en sueños.

A la menuda Kuchiki parecía no afectarle en nada, porque permanecía acurrucada en un rincón de la tienda, cómo si estuviera acostumbrada a dormir en un lugar reducido o algo así… (¡vaya cosas!), y ni se inmutaba por el ruido que pudiera hacer la pelirroja.

Por si a alguien se le escapa, hay una pregunta interesante en todo este asunto y es¿qué hacía Rukia en la salida de fin de curso del instituto? La respuesta no es muy complicada. Desde Sereitei se le dio permiso para venir, a modo de despedida de sus amigos, porque lo más probable es que ya no hubiera motivos para volverse a encontrar. O, al menos, eso es lo que todos esperaban. Que no hubiese "motivos" para volver a verse. A menos que la causa fuese una simple visita (acción que solía estar demasiado restringida).

En fin, el caso es que, hastiada de dar vueltas sobre el saco de dormir, Tatsuki se levantó y salió de la tienda. Además, el calor empezaba a sofocarla, así que se dirigió hacia el lago que había cerca de donde habían acampado. Paso entre las tiendas de sus compañeros procurando no hacer ruido, y se detuvo frente a una de colores chillones, era la que compartían Ishida, Sado y Kurosaki, ningún ruido salía de ella… que suerte tenían de poder dormir tan tranquilamente. Suspiró y continuó con su camino.

Una vez llegó al lago se quedó admirada del paisaje. El lago no era pequeño, y estaba circundado por el bosque, frondoso y oscuro a estas horas, pero al fondo se podían distinguir las crestas de las montañas más cercanas, que se perfilaban contra un cielo lleno de estrellas. Hacía dos días que había sido luna llena, así que ahora empezaba a menguar, pero aún estaba lo suficiente hermosa como para inundarlo todo con su luz nacarada, haciendo que las aguas parecieran de cristal.

Una luciérnaga paso frente a Tatsuki ganando su atención, y al seguirla con la vista, se dio cuenta de que la orilla del lago estaba decorada con brillantes puntitos de luz que iban y venían en un gracioso baile sin armonía. Todo era tan agradable... tomo aire profundamente, hasta llenar sus pulmones, y después lo expulsó lentamente, con placer. Se levantó una brisa suave, muy apetecible, y decidió empezar a caminar.

Después de caminar apenas durante cinco minutos, le pareció distinguir una silueta sentada frente a la orilla. Como estaba cerca del campamento supuso que sería alguno de sus compañeros que tampoco podía dormir, así que se acercó más. La figura le recordaba a alguien...

-_¿Ichigo?-_ El aludido se giró y, efectivamente, era él. -_¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Eso digo yo... ¿qué haces tú aquí?_

Los dos se miraron en silencio hasta que Tatsuki respondió –_Inoue no me deja dormir..._

_-Vaya...-_ Contestó él, pero no dijo nada más, giró su vista hacia el frente, al lo que Arisawa le miró extrañada.

-_Eso no es una respuesta._

_-Ya... No es nada, simplemente no podía dormir-. _Sobrevino de nuevo el silencio.

La morena se acercó más a Ichigo, hasta estar justo a su lado, y entonces se sentó. Al hacerlo pudo comprobar lo que sospechaba, él tenía "esa" expresión. -_Ichigo¿que ocurre?_

Tardó en responder, pero lo hizo con un simple _–Nada._

Arisawa le miró con el ceño fruncido, algo irritada por lo obvia que resultaba su mentira. _–Nada¿eh?_- Él seguía en su hermetismo, mirando al frente, como si llevara una eternidad observando el infinito y su vista ya no se pudiese apartar de ese lugar indefinido; su semblante era tan melancólico que a Tatsuki algo, que a estas alturas ya era muy conocido por ella, se le clavó en el corazón. –_No te pasa nada...-_ susurró, y suspirando fijó su vista en el fluctuante reflejo de la luna, que se rompía y se volvía a juntar en el centro del lago.

Pasó el tiempo y permanecían allí, el sueño ya había huido por completo, y la pena ocupaba su lugar, pero en cada corazón se manifestaba de forma distinta y con diferente intensidad.

Tatsuki sabía lo que ocurría, Ichigo estaba triste, y ella se sentía dolida por eso, además, su tristeza se cubría con un tinte amargo porque sabía que estaba siendo egoísta al sentirse así. Pero no había remedio, no lo había.

-_Crees que te sentirás solo ¿Por eso estas así?_

Desapareció la armonía cuando sus palabras cortaron el aire, aunque un silencio, igual de profundo que el anterior, volvió a abrirse paso.

Parecía que Ichigo había meditado su pregunta porque al cabo de un rato, elevando la vista para mirar directamente hacia la luna, dijo -_No, simplemente la echaré de menos._

–_Comprendo_- susurró Tatsuki antes de que la mordida del feroz silencio volviera a abrir una herida entre los dos.

Luego ella encogió las piernas y rodeándolas con sus brazos, apoyó la barbilla en las rodillas. Se sentía vacía, y odiaba sentirse así. No era justo, ni para ella ni para nadie. Si Ichigo apreciaba tanto a Kuchiki no era su problema. De hecho no debería ser un problema. Pero lo era...

Ella también era amiga de Rukia, le caía bien, era simpática... y todo eso no hacía más que aumentar su malestar. Por más que lo intentaba no podía deshacerse de esa sensación desagradable que se adueñaba de ella cada vez que, sin querer, se daba cuenta de que Kurosaki pasaba más y más tiempo con Rukia, y menos tiempo con ella. Podía controlarse, eso sí; pensando que ella era una buena chica, que también era amiga suya, que su compañía le hacía bien a Ichigo, que en realidad pasaban tanto tiempo juntos porque había un motivo concreto... pero con eso, lo que también conseguía era odiarse a sí misma por sentirse tan débil y por la forma en la que la envenenaban esos celos (porque después de mucho luchar contra ello había acabado admitiendo que lo eran) de algo que en realidad era bueno y de alguien que ella sabía que era una buena amiga.

Y así acababa como ahora, sintiéndose pequeñita, desubicada y muy lejana de la persona que, irónicamente, tenía al lado.

Tatsuki estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que apenas percibió las palabras del pelirrojo, quien de repente decidió hablar. Cuando ella levanto la vista para mirarle interrogativamente, él se limitó a decir, asumiendo que ella lo había escuchado todo, -..._y sé que es allí donde debe estar-. _Arisawa parpadeo sin acabar de creerse lo que veía, no solo eran sus palabras, sino el hecho de que él le estaba sonriendo mientras las pronunciaba._ -Igual que sé que mi sitio esta aquí._

La karateka abrió la boca para decir algo, pero no se le ocurría nada inteligente, así que se escapó de sus labios un –_¿Eh?-_ a juego con su cara de confusión absoluta.

Hubo algo en todo esto que a Ichigo le pareció muy gracioso, así que, riendo desinhibidamente, se puso de pie y empezó a estirarse.

Esto toco el orgullo de Tatsuki, que le había seguido con la vista en su camino hacia la orilla, hasta que por fin entendió que se estaba riendo de ella. Se puso de pie como impulsada por un resorte, y corrió hacía él mientras gritaba -_¡De qué te ríes tú!. ¡¿Se puede saber de quién te estas riendo?!- _Con esto solo consiguió que la mueca burlona de la cara de Kurosaki se hiciera más grande aún, y ahí dio comienzo su típica batalla de "_cómo te pille te enteras". _

La morena se esforzaba por propinarle puñetazos y patadas a Ichigo, mientras él hacía acrobacias con tal de no ser alcanzado. En una de estas, Tatsuki se acercó demasiado, y el pelirrojo, echándose hacía atrás para esquivarla, tropezó y cayó de espaldas al agua. Cuando su cabeza emergió del chapuzón, se encontró con una gigantona soberbia que le apuntaba acusadoramente con el dedo mientras se reía a carcajada limpia de él. Esto no le sentó muy bien, no señor, así que en un hábil movimiento, cogió la mano que le señalaba, y sin ningún tipo de pudor, tiro de ella.

Los dos cayeron de nuevo al agua, pero Ichigo se levantó y salió rápidamente. Tatsuki en cambio, como le había pillado por sorpresa, tardo un poco más en reponerse. Cuando salió del agua chapoteando estaba de espaldas al pelirrojo; se quitó el pelo de los ojos y se giró furibunda clamando por su venganza –_¡Ichigo vas a morir!. ¡¡Esto no te lo perdono!!._

Cuando alcanzó la orilla se dio cuenta de que el pelirrojo no se reía. La había estado mirando todo el rato, pero no se había burlado de ella. Justo cuando Tatsuki llegó frente a él para curtirle de lo lindo, Ichigo pronunció unas palabras que disiparon por completo su ira incandescente. Después sonrió. Una sonrisa traviesa y provocadora que anunciaba una nueva pelea, y con su voz grave y masculina, pero en un tono tan suave como un murmullo dijo -_Sigues pareciendo la bruja del agua…_-. Aún que en realidad lo que él pensaba era bien distinto.

* * *

"_¿Por qué me ha venido ahora eso a la cabeza?"-_ Pensaba Tatsuki mientras continuaba caminando junto a su crecidito amigo de la infancia. Pero ella sabía perfectamente que aquellas palabras quedaron gravadas a fuego en su memoria, y sobre todo, en su corazón. 

"_**Si me faltaras tú... eso sería diferente"**_.

Durante mucho tiempo le dio vueltas a esas palabras de Ichigo. Les buscaba un significado, intentaba encontrarles un sentido. Algo coherente. Y siempre, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a una conclusión, se rendía diciéndose a sí misma que no podía ser... aquello era imposible, Ichigo no intentaba decirle nada concreto, y ella tampoco tenía que marearse más buscándole los tres pies al gato.

Pero a pesar de todo, a pesar de que se prohibía a sí misma pensar en algo que trascendiera a esas simples palabras, cada vez que las rememoraba, una calidez inexplicable le recorría el cuerpo, y se sentía extrañamente feliz. Y esta vez no había sido diferente, y por eso, una sonrisa radiante adornaba su cara.

Ichigo se giró para mirar a Tatsuki que llevaba demasiado rato callada, y cuando lo hizo se quedó sorprendido por la alegre expresión de su amiga.

-_¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?_

_-¿Eh?-_ respondió ella sin entender.

-_¿Por qué sonríes? Pensaba que estabas enfadada...-_ tanteo dubitativo el pelirrojo mientras con una mirada señalaba sus manos entrelazadas.

Ella se mordió el labio inferior insegura y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, entre otras cosas porque él le había pillado pensando en eso. –_¡Mira!...cosas que pasan. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?-_ disimuló encogiéndose de hombros.

Ichigo, después de parpadear sorprendido y negar con la cabeza, dijo –_Anda, espabila que ya llegamos; y empieza a hacer frío...-_ observó alrededor y notó que ya estaba oscureciendo –..._es que se está haciendo tarde-. _Miró de nuevo a Tatsuki y esta asintió aún con el rubor sobre su rostro y con la sonrisa mal disimulada. El pelirrojo decidio continuar con el camino, no sin antes murmurar para sí –_Mujeres, no hay quien las entienda..._

* * *

N.A.: Como no me sé el nombre del instituto de Ichigo… ¡pues me lo invento!, ya ves, que problema… jajaja 

Un saludo, **Marie**.


	6. Epílogo: Y al fnal siempre tú

**···Fotos viejas, platos rotos, trapos sucios... y, al final, siempre tú···**

**-_ Epílogo: Y al final… siempre tú _-**

Ya había oscurecido casi por completo a pesar de que no serían más de las 8:30. La brisa suave de la tarde se había convertido en un viento demasiado fresco que lograba que cada exhalación se transformara en una frágil nube de vapor. Pero por fin habían llegado ha su destino.

Ichigo paró su marcha cuando se encontraron frente a la puerta de la residencia Arisawa. Sus manos se separaron, y una extraña sensación de vacío se extendió desde el frío que intentaba cubrir la anterior calidez que las acariciaba.

-_Bueno... pues... ya hemos llegado- _dijo Kurosaki metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos.

-_Sí... Gracias por acompañarme, supongo, porque ya te he dicho que no era necesario-_ concluyó Tatsuki con fingida insolencia. El pelirrojo le contestó con una mueca y luego ella le sonrió –_Hasta mañana Ichigo._

De pronto, cuando la vio girarse, sin darle tiempo siquiera a pensar, el shinigami sintió la necesidad de retenerla, así que adelantándose un par de pasos la abrazó por la espalda. –_Tatsuki, tú eres mi amiga del alma._

Cuando ella sintió la voz susurrante de Ichigo decirle eso al oído... se erizó toda su piel. Se sintió demasiado, demasiado extraña... pero ya estaba curtida, sabía disimular, así que a pesar del suave tiritar de su cuerpo entero, contestó con la voz más indiferente que fue capaz -_Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho... pero no esperes que yo te diga algo parecido_- Él la abrazó más fuerte aún y sonrió contra su aterciopelado pelo negro. -_Yo nunca haría eso, no soy como esas chicas cursis..._

-_Eso yo también lo sé- _contestó Ichigo entre risas. Ni siquiera entendía como es que él sí lo hacia¿él diciendo ese tipo de cosas? Realmente algo entre ellos había cambiado.

-_Entonces perfecto_-. Dio un paso al frente y salió del abrazo de Ichigo, pero su calor permanecía en ella, siempre había permanecido en ella.

-_Tatsuki, no has respondido a mi pregunta_.

-_¿Eh?_- dijo girándose un poco, lo suficiente para dirigirle una mirada confusa.

-_¿Qué soy para ti?_- de pronto Ichigo se había dado cuenta de que realmente necesitaba una respuesta.

-_Y dale..._- dijo poniendo sus ojos en blanco –_¡que pregunta más estúpida! Mira que no te creía capaz de ser tan ñoño Kurosaki... ¿quién lo diría?_-. Viendo que Ichigo no cambió su cara de seriedad, ella por fin se giró del todo para quedar frente a él y le mostró su sonrisa traviesa y divertida, esa que siempre llenaba a Ichigo de alegría y que, en secreto, guardaba dentro de su memoria como uno de sus mayores tesoros. -_Tú eres Ichigo, y "siempre" serás Ichigo¿que otra cosa ibas a ser para mi?_

En ese instante, y para su sorpresa, el pelirrojo no pudo evitar pensar: "Respuesta correcta". Ella se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, llego hasta la puerta y la abrió, pero de golpe se giró, como si acabara de recordar algo –_¡__Oh sí!, se me olvidaba_- en un par de rápidos pasos se acercó hasta él, apoyó una mano en su hombro, se puso de puntillas y le beso. Un beso corto, humilde, lleno de espontánea sinceridad. Tal como empezó, ya había acabado. Luego se fue corriendo, antes de cerrar la puerta asomó la cabeza y dijo muy sonriente -_hasta mañana "Ichigo"_.

Él aún se quedó un momento allí de pie, sin reaccionar. Luego se llevó la mano a los labios y una sonrisa surcó su cara, pero era una sonrisa diferente... –_Esto no se va a quedar así..., no señor-. _Y por primera vez deseo con ansias que llegara el nuevo día, no precisamente por una batalla... Bueno, quizá sí, pero esta lucha sería diferente.

**...FIN...**

* * *

**N.A.: **Pues aki está el final de este fic tan estupendo!! Jeje Espero q hayáis disfrutado tanto como yo ideándolo. Un saludo a todos los que habéis llegado al final de la historia, os agradezco mucho la paciencia y el buen corazón. 

Gracias a todos, y en especial a ti, Mariloli, los rr me hacen feliz, aun q cueste creerlo.

Un saludo, **Marie**.


End file.
